Object Oblivion (Collection 1)
For the franchise, see Object Oblivion 'Object Oblivion '''is a written episodic object show by Lucas "The Doctor". It's the first story, 'Hello... Are You My Friends?', was released on January 20th, 2019. The show is basically 12 objects fighting on an island for $10 million dollars, with the last one standing getting the prize. Contestants * Envelope - She is s fun fellow who always has a good time; whether you like it or not. * Crayon - While he tries to be the good fellow, he gets upset easily by just one thing... idiots! * Soda - Living in the Fast Food Farm his whole life... he has a lot of problems trying to make friends... but with a heart for everything... he always finds a way * Prism - She is a princess of all prisms around the world... si she demands pretty much EVERYTHING! Just watch your back as she'll take anything she wants by force... even if you say no. * Mp3 - She is a party freak who will do anything to party and listen to music; She's also strong and helpful... long as she is paying attention * Snakey - She is a skilled competitor who is very unique to this competition as she is one of the animals to be in an object show... wait, has any animal competed in an object show before? * Comic Book - A nerd... a superhero fan... a sci-fi fork... etc. Also the butt of everyone's joke he wanders into. * Fruitcake - He is... hated by pretty much everyone... including Envelope, and she's friends with everyone! * Basketball - He tries to say he is the original basketball of all object shows... but do they listen... of course not. We wouldn't. * Toothbrush - She... doesn't take funny business at ALL! Make one small joke, and she'll target on you. * Bricky - She is always eager to a friend... is also good at good sportsmanship and speaking french... if only she knew how to speak it actually. * Bowling Ball - Quiet and sane, he is one that never ever gives up, even when he is supposed to do so. Host * The host of the show is Blue Spirit, a floating blue orb. It is unknown where he comes from. Others *TNT - A telemarketer that likely will blow up; later joins in Queen of Broken Hearts *Candy Cane - An individual that won Season one debuted contest. Hates to be called ''Caney For a better look at our characters... check out the Characters page Everyone ------- Progress Episodes # Hello... Are You My Friends? (challenge: Run a mile to the cabins): Winner: Yelling Yellows # Bowling Balls Can't Jump (challenge: Obstacle Course): Winner: Pretty Pinks # Shooterz (Challenge: Basketball): Winner: Pretty Pinks # Queen of Broken Hearts" (Challenge: Board Game): Winner: Tie (Game was never completed due to Mp3) # Bake It & Afraid (Challenge: Cooking): Winner: Yelling Yellows # Call of Duty: Object Oblivion Edition (Challenge: A DON'T die battle): Winner: Pretty Pinks # [Ruin a Queen Cover (Challenge: Talent show) state: Winners: Bricky (Immune), Toothbrush, Soda, Bowling Ball # "Objecto 500" (Challenge: Go-Kart race): Winner: Bowling Ball # Escape Room Episode (Challenge: Escape the Library): Winners: Bowling Ball, Candy Cane, Bricky # F on Failure (Challenge: Ace School): Winner: Snakey # Get Lost! (Pair up and find the maze's exit): Winners: Bricky and Fruitcake # A Rock In The Middle (Stay on top of a rock pillar the longest): Winner: Fruitcake # Thirteenth Episode Is Quick This Time (Break the ribbon): Winner: Bowling Ball # Surprises Surprises (No contest) Finalists: Bowling Ball, Fruitcake # Around The World In Eighty Minutes (Previosu contests) Winner: Fruitcake Contestants Toothbrush JDancer2017.jpg|Toothbrush: The Homosexual Pride (Eliminated in Get Lost!) Basketball JDancer2017.jpg|Basketball: The Unoriginal (Eliminated in Queen of Broken Hearts) Mp3 JDancer2017.jpg|Mp3: The Party Criminal (Disqualified in Queen of Broken Hearts) Fruitcake JDancer2017.jpg|Fruitcake: The Loser (Won in Around The World In Eighty Minutes) ComicBook JDancer2017.jpg|Comic Book: The Nerd (Eliminated in Shooterz) BowlingBall JDancer2017.jpg|Bowling Ball: The Jamaican (Runner up for Around The World In Eighty Minutes) Envelope JDancer2017.jpg|Envelope: The Friendster (Eliminated in Call of Duty: Object Oblivion Edition Crayon JDancer2017.jpg|Crayon: The Curious (Eliminated in Never Ruin a Queen Cover) Soda JDancer2017.jpg|Soda: The Farm Boy (Eliminated in F on Failure) Bricky JDancer2017.jpg|Bricky: The Sweetie (Eliminated in Surprises Surprises Prism JDancer2017.jpg|Prism: The Bossy Princess (Eliminated in Objecto 500) Snakey JDancer2017.jpg|Snakey: The Snake (eliminated in Bowling Balls Can't Jump, rejoined in Objecto 500, Reeliminated in Thirteenth Episode Is Quick This Time) Tnt JDancer2017.jpg| TNT: The Bomb (Joined in Queen of Broken Hearts, eliminated in A Rock In The Middle) CandyCaneOO.jpg| Candy Cane: The Slapper (Joined in Escape Room Episode, eliminated Surprises Surprises) Vote for prizes Now you can vote for prizes as of Shooterz. It can be found here Finale * It has been confirmed that Bowling Ball would be in the Finale after Thirteenth Episode Is Quick This Time. In Surprises Surprises, Bowling Ball (Under Lord Pyramid's control) votes to allow Fruitcake to join him. Show Progress Sequel? *The show includes ominous hints that a sequel may come into play. It was confirmed on 12/25/2019, that Objects 2 Oblivion would happen. Trivia * According to JDancer2017, this is from the writer of 'Cycle of Luv' a furry webcomic * Currently: Envelope, Mp3, Toothbrush, Fruitcake and Bowling Ball are the only contestants that received '''Zero '''votes ** However, Mp3 has been disqualified, keeping her at Zero votes ** As of Call of Duty: Object Oblivion Edition Toothbrush and Envelope no longer have zero votes ***The former had 20 and the latter (who got eliminated in that episode as well) had 19 votes, respectively ***After Never Ruin a Queen Cover's voting, everyone (sans Mp3 has ever received a vote) * This is one of the few Object Shows to feature animals competing * This show is hosted on the Object Show Community Wiki and Furaffinity ** This marks it the first time an object show is hosted on a furry site * This show features a character from the LGBTQ community (Toothbrush) * The show also has aspects of discrimination (Objects against Nonobjects/Animals) * There is a plan for 15 Episodes Category:Object Oblivion